


Running From The Past To A New Future

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Problems, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Running is what Peter does best, and how he copes.





	Running From The Past To A New Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Quierdest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quierdest/gifts).



When Peter tells people about how his aunt died, he always lies. He always says that it was painless, and that he has his affairs in order long before she truly left. 

In reality it started with a heart attack.

He was dancing and singing with her in the kitchen when he heard her heart stutter, something that had been happening more recently. Peter started slowing down to accommodate her, but then peter couldn't hear her heart at all.

She was on the ground, an open head wound spilling blood at an alarming rate as Peter tried to restart her heart and call 911. 

Her heart stopped for a minute before paramedics got there and started it again. Peter wasn't allowed to ride in the ambulance, and he still couldn't legally drive, so he walked to the hospital. 

She woke up. 

He was in the room when she woke, moaning and asking him for Ben. Not recognizing her nephew. In pain. 

He smiled through it and got her whatever she needed for the next hour. But when her heart stopped a second time, Peter knew it was time for her to go. Through his sobs, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. When nurses rushed in, she was gone. 

Peter's vision swam as the doctor declared her as dead. All Peter could do was stare at her uncovered hand, pale and limp. 

Someone was surely talking to him, but all Peter could do was think of those hands running through his hair, tying his tie for the dance and cooking with him. 

Peter tuned into what the doctor was saying in time for the doctor to talk about the disease she had as if Peter knew what it was. 

Peter looked at Mays hand one last time before running out of the room. Protests were heard and nurses were calling him, but all Peter knew how to do was run. 

The pounding of the concrete was familiar, even as it changed to grass and eventually stopped in the hospital alley. He lifted himself up to the top of the hospital food with ease, and jumped to the next roof. 

His worn sneakers provided a sound unlike his suit, but the bitter air screaming through his lungs pushed him forward. This is what Peter knew best, and what always brought him comfort. 

Peter briefly wished he brought his web shooters, but he quickly dismissed the thought. All he needed to do was run. 

His body leaped over the familiar skyline. Even though it was covered in darkness Peter knew these streets and he knew this path. With a start he collapsed onto a roof, recognising with a start that he ended up where he would meet Team Red occasionally. 

With shaking hands he brought out his phone. He put in his password and immediately went to the D's in his contact list. His thumb hovered over DP, but moved up to DD while Peter gasped for breath. 

He hadn't realised he was sobbing the entire time he ran here, but as a familiar gruff voice answered the phone, it suddenly became so much more important. 

"Spiderman, it's 4am I just got out of my suit. What's so important you had to call?"

Peter puts a hand to his chest, and let out a wheezing gargle of air. His chest was on fire and his head was swimming. He knew he wasn't getting enough air in but it hurt. 

"Oh god okay. Spidey, you are having a panic attack you bead air. Breath in with me as I count to 5." 

Peter tried to breathe in, but he chest had too much pressure on it. Distantly, he heard Daredevil talk him through breathing exercises, but Peter dropped to phone to his friends frantic cries. He fumbled under his shirt, releasing some clasps of his binder and gulped in a breath of cold air. 

Daredevil seemed to have known to keep talking, and Peter focused on his voice while digging his hands into the concrete floor of the roof.

His breathing didn't slow, but it was less painful. He let out a groan and Daredevil immediately stopped. Peter glanced at the handprints he made in the concrete before gathering his thoughts. 

"Hey double D." Peter croaked out, his voiced wrecked. He coughed roughly into his hand, not looking at the blood covering it. 

"Spiderman. What happened." Dare devils voice was stern but also filled with concern. Even though Peter wasn't bear the phone, he could still hear rustling in the background of the receiver. Along with everything else in a two block radius. 

"You said you knew lawyers. I need emancipated."

There was a thud as if daredevil dropped his phone, and a loud swearing. 

"I'm on my way where are you."

Peter manages to choke out his location as his phone goes black. It lets out the customary jingle before fading black due to no charge. 

Peter stares at his phone in horror. His breaths become more erratic, and Peter listens to the world around him. 

He makes out the bubbling of a fishtank in one of the offices below his feet. Someone trying furiously on a keyboard. The clack of a cane on pavement. He hears the thrum of electricity powering up a billboard two buildings away. 

He hears a little boy tearing apart a teddy bear in the building next to him, and familiar feet in the alley next to him. 

Peter lets out a sob of relief, and puts his hands to his face and feels even more tears streamed down his face. Peter covers his ears wanting nothing more then the fish to stop swimming, the elderly stop walking and for darkness to envelop that stupid bright billboard. 

Hands are on his shoulders, pulling Peters eyes to a familiar shape, but without the customary dark outfit. His eyes don't focus, and Peter brings Daredevils hands to his face when Peter realises what his means. 

Hands trace his cheekbones, fingers cover his mouth and tickle his eyelashes. Daredevil smiles gently at Peter, clutching his face between his giant hands

"I'm Peter Parker. What lawyer do you think could emancipate a trans 17 year old on short notice?"

"Matt Murdock. I'm the lawyer. And you are going to be living with me and my boyfriend Foggy, emancipated or not."


End file.
